<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Can Meet My Creator, I Will Choke Him To Death! by kuyobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403192">If I Can Meet My Creator, I Will Choke Him To Death!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot'>kuyobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Isekai, Loli Faachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucilius menjadi seorang tuan putri di dunia lain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Can Meet My Creator, I Will Choke Him To Death!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal pertama yang Lucilius lihat saat membuka kedua matanya adalah pemandangan langit-langit kamar yang tampak asing baginya.</p><p><em>“...Di mana ini?”</em> batin Lucilius, mendapatkan dirinya tengah berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang besar dan nyaman. Seingatnya, ia baru saja dikurung ke dalam dimensi antarruang oleh Lucio—sosok yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpinya, yang ternyata adalah wujud original dari dirinya, sekaligus inspirasi utama dari wujud Lucifer.</p><p>“Hime-sama! Anda sudah siuman?!” sebuah suara wanita yang asing namun terasa familiar merambat masuk ke dalam telinga Lucilius.</p><p>“Hime-sama... <em>siapa?</em>” gumam Lucilius, namun detik itu juga ia langsung terhenyak di tempat. Kenapa suara miliknya tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara gadis kecil...?</p><p>“Belial-dono, Lucifer-dono! Hime-sama sudah siuman!” lapor sesosok wanita berambut pink yang mengenakan setelan baju maid pada penjaga yang berdiri di depan kamar. “Aku akan segera melapor pada Tuan Besar, jadi tolong temani Hime-sama sampai aku kembali!”</p><p>“Baik!” jawaban tersebut terdengar sangat kompak satu sama lain.</p><p>
  <em>“Belial...? Lucifer?!”</em> Lagi-lagi Lucilius dibuat bingung oleh sebuah info yang mengejutkan. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya mengenai perihal tersebut, sosok maid yang barusan bersamanya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tak lama, dua sosok pria berparas tampan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hime-sama, syukurlah Anda sudah siuman.” Ujar sesosok pria bertubuh tegap tinggi, dengan rambut seputih awan dan mata seteduh langit biru. “Bagaimana keadaan Anda?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Lucilius menelan ludahnya. Sosok di hadapannya ini, tidak salah lagi, memang Lucifer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>“Luci...fer?”</em> tanya Lucilius dengan nada setengah tidak yakin.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ya, dengan saya, Lucifer, ksatria milik Anda, Hime-sama.” Sahutnya dengan sigap.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Lucilius hanya mampu bungkam seribu bahasa. Lucifer? Ksatria milik<em>nya</em>?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Melihat hal tersebut, sesosok pria berambut segelap malam dan bermata semerah darah yang berdiri di sampingnya membuka suara. “... Lucifer, kelihatannya Hime-sama masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu,” sarannya.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ah, benar juga. Maafkan aku, Nii-san.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kali ini Lucilius mengerutkan keningnya. <em>Nii... san?</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hime-sama, sebaiknya Anda kembali beristirahat. Kami berdua akan menemani Anda sampai Anda tertidur.” Usai berkata demikian, sosok yang menyerupai Lucifer menggenggam tangan kanan Lucilius, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi digengam oleh sosok yang menyerupai Belial. “Tenang saja. Kami berdua akan selalu melindungi Hime-sama sampai akhir.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Seumur hidupnya, Lucilius sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan diperlakukan bak tuan putri. Bahkan terbersit saja tidak pernah. Otak besarnya mulai merumuskan seribu satu skenario, namun tak ada satupun jawaban logis yang mampu menjelaskan fenomena aneh yang sedang dialaminya ini.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi? Atau ini sejenis ilusi yang diciptakan oleh sang <em>Yogensha</em>? </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Lucilius memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berharap, pertunjukan konyol tentang dirinya yang menjadi sosok tuan putri mungil ini adalah bagian dari lelucon tidak lucu milik Lucio.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>